


War Games

by Tassi_Ki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angry Sex, Apparently some angst thrown in?, But it caught feelz, Debasing poor tables, F/F, My First Smut, My first solo smut anyway, So now there's some plot in there too?, Yeah...this was supposed to be pure porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Jaina is bored, Sylvanas is pissed, and they both need something to distract them. What better way then to poke an angry Banshee Queen with a proverbial stick? They'll never be able to look at that war table the same way again...but at least the distraction relieved some frustration?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. The Table

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, blame my girlfriend lol. She's been having me proof read her work and I got ideas.

Jaina barely held back a groan as she watched the meeting drone on and on from her spot at the head of the war table. Parts of the Horde and the Alliance had splintered off to form extremist groups that threatened  _ all  _ the kingdoms, so a tentative truce between the original factions had been made. As long as they had a common enemy they would fight together and forgo fighting  _ each other.  _

While it was a good idea in theory, the tensions between their factions was...explosive to say the least. Especially when another spat broke out between a blood elf and a human mage. 

_ “Enough!” _ Sylvanas roared, slamming her fist against the table, the wood caving in and splintering under the force of it.

Jaina jumped, right along with the rest of the people in the room, all eyes turning towards a raging Banshee Queen. 

Oh what she wouldn’t give to fuck that masterpiece. 

Er… fuck… her up? Yeah, she’d go with that. 

“Does anyone have anything useful to say? No?  _ Then get out!" _

With that, everyone scrambled out of the room save Jaina, who was a bit stuck in her seat after that display of death magic amplified howling. Swallowing hard, she straightened up in her seat and put on a cocky display. “Maybe if you stopped moping and yelling, we’d get more done.”

A harsh snarl bit through the air as blood red eyes focused on her. A thrill ran down her spine as she reclined against the table, using her magic to scoot various pieces about the board into a vaguely okay formation against the enemies they were currently discussing. “Whether you like it or not, we need to discuss a countermeasure towards the Neo-Horde parties encroaching on our combined territories,” she said, nearly clenching her thighs together when those eyes raked over the board before a snarl curled on dark lips. 

_ “This _ is your plan?  _ This?!" _

“It’s a good plan!” She protested, puffing up with indignation. 

“Good for The Alliance, you mean. This sacrifices my men and women left and right!”

“And your point is? I’ve seen your plans Banshee. You’ve offered up ones that kill off mine just the same!”

“At least mine make  _ sense!  _ You’re taking precious extra days to put my men in places that won’t help when they could be on the front lines here, here, and here!”

“Then what about here?”

“That… That’s even _worse!! _You… You… _RRRAAAAHH!!”_

Jaina inhaled sharply as the Warchief swept her arm across the board, knocking a few pieces off of the table before pinning the mage against the edge, gauntlet-clad hand curling around her neck. Well, she’d either fucked up royally...or she was on the right track. 

Glancing up, she met Sylvanas’ gaze and visibly gulped, the rage - and was that lust? - smoldering there sending shivers down her spine.

_ Oh Tides.  _

“What… What are you doing?” Jaina rasped, gulping once more when Sylvanas’ blood red gaze narrowed, the glow growing more intense. Were those fangs? Oh tides, those were fangs, and they were being bared in her direction. 

“You, little mage, are getting on my _last _nerve. _Days _you have been inputting little and watching as things devolved into fights, and now you offer up this _shit?!”_ Sylvanas roared, leaning in until she was inches away from Jaina.

The hand around her throat tightened, and for a moment Jaina wondered if this was going to be it before the feel of lips and teeth crashing against her own broke through her daze. 

Eyes wide, Jaina stood pinned against the war table, not knowing what to do or how to react. While she’d fantisized about it… and tried to instigate it, she’d never imagined that it would actually happen! Sylvanas  _ fucking _ Windrunner was kissing her! The banshee's hand squeezing her throat held a dangerous promise but all it did was ignite the fire in her belly. She moaned as sharp points of fangs caught her lower lip but before she could respond, Sylvanas pulled back with the same expression of undiluted fury she had for the better part of the meeting.

Then Jaina remember what she was doing and  _ who  _ she was just kissing. She seized the collar of Sylvanas' cuirass, baring her teeth in response, growling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Making you more of use than you were the whole fucking meeting!"

Jaina's eyes flared with cold blue fire as thin layer of ice spread over the front of the Warchief's armor. "Do I look like a port  _ whore  _ to you?"

"You were certainly  _ behaving  _ like one when you let everyone speak and do as they pleased.  _ Especially _ when it came to  _ your  _ people and ships." Sylvanas spat in her face, not at all fazed by the wave of magic that rolled off of the human, promising destruction if she said one word wrong. "If that mouth of yours is no good for strategy, than perhaps it will be of better use getting me off." Sylvanas smirked when no response followed, deciding to add one last log into the fire. "Are you going to behave like a  _ port whore  _ here as well and let me do what I please,  _ Lord Admiral  _ Proudmoore?"

Jaina's blood boiled at the insinuation, a snarl ripping from her lips, only to be cut off as the hand around her throat tightened.  _ Tides  _ was that annoying and arousing in equal measure.

"Come on, Proudmoore." Sylvanas growled, her face a breath away from Jaina's. "Prove me  _ wrong." _

Sylvanas wasn't expecting a reaction. She was more than sure that Jaina would soften under her hand and let her take out her frustration at the mage’s stupidity. The Warchief was so ready to tear those mage robes to shreds. What she got instead was a flash, a boom, and the feeling of cold as she was slammed into the table, her hands bound behind her back with a glob of ice. She looked up just in time to see Jaina climbing the table, straddling her hips and grabbing her collar once again, snarling in her face.

"I fuckin' dare ye,  _ Warchief,  _ call me a whore  _ one more time." _

Sylvanas couldn’t help the thrill that ran down her spine at the turn of events. While debasing the frustrating mage sounded fun and a good way to release her tension, this was… far more enticing.

“Afraid of the  _ truth, _ Proudmoore?” She purred, voice dark with lust and amusement. The answering scream of rage was sweet music to the Warchief’s ears, and the tightening of her restraints sent heat spiraling to her core. This was about to get  _ exciting.  _

“I’ll show ye, ye fuckin' wharf rat! Callin’ me a whore’s the last mistake ye’ll make t’night!” Jaina snarled, using her magic to slice open the woman’s clothing, drawing a hint of ichor in her haste. The sight of it made her pause before a strange urge overcame her. Leaning down, she licked up the thin trail of thick dark green blood that ran through the banshee's veins, a feral grin curling on her lips as she licked them. “First blood goes to me,  _ Warchief.” _

Sylvanas had no need for breath, yet it still caught in her throat when she felt the hot tongue slide over her bare chest. The sight of her own blood on those plump, enticing lips and that feral grin brought forth a primal need so fierce it caught her by surprise. Within moments she let her death magic out to play, shattering the ice confining her to the table, flipping them around and sending the remainder of the figurines scattering as she sank her fangs into Jaina’s neck in retaliation. 

“Don’t test me  _ Proudmoore.  _ First blood it may be, but I’ll get the last,” Sylvanas hissed, ears pinned back as bloodied lips drew back from her fangs once more. No more was said as she crashed her lips back against the Lord Admiral’s, fighting for dominance as she tore into her robes to reach the freckles-covered flesh she was craving. Nails raked over skin and teeth assaulted necks and shoulders as the dance for dominance continued, Sylvanas winding up on her back just as many times as Jaina.

Finally, Sylvanas managed to pin Jaina, hand clamping down on the woman’s neck once more as her free hand dove into Jaina’s breeches, ruthlessly sinking into her core. “Not so cocky now, are you Proudmoore? How much more will it take before you actually put that mouth of yours to good use?”

Jaina let out a strangled cry as Sylvanas sank into her, the combination of the restriction of her air and the sting in her core sending arousal flooding through her. If she thought that the kisses and bites were amazing, feeling her ally - of sorts - sinking into her nearly blew her mind. Sex had  _ never  _ felt this explosive, even with some of her favorite previous partners. Clenching down around Sylvanas’ fingers, it took all she had to keep from begging for more. She wouldn’t let the Warchief win so easily.

It was all Sylvanas could do to keep from moaning. The Lord Admiral was  _ tight!  _ This would be a damn enjoyable fuck, especially since she felt the mage clench around her fingers so eagerly. “For one who keeps insisting she isn’t a port whore, you sure react like one, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said smugly, her eyes gleaming with triumph as she felt Jaina clench again. So the mage had a kinky side.

“I’m no’ a Tides be damned  _ whore  _ Sylvanas!” Jaina growled out, voice cracking slightly towards the end as the elf curled her fingers. 

“Your body says otherwise, Lord Admiral… I can feel you clenching around me when I call you a whore.” Sylvanas said, leaning down until she was inches from Jaina’s ear. “Do you, by chance,  _ like it  _ when I call you a whore,  _ Jaina? _ Would you react the same if I called you a dirty slut? Or perhaps told you how obscenely  _ wet  _ your pussy is for me?” The Banshee Queen nearly crowed with victory when she felt Jaina clench down hard and arch up into her. Chuckling darkly, she slid her tongue along the shell of Jaina’s ear.  _ “Such _ a dirty little slut you are, Jaina.” _ _

Jaina couldn’t help the moan that ripped past her lips at Sylvanas’ words, cheeks burning brightly as she rolled her hips into the Warchief’s hand. The smug chuckle sent anger rushing through her, but between the fingers slowly working her up and the hand on her neck she was helpless to act on it. “F-for someone so mad a me, you’re sure...being gentle, Warchief,” she hissed, crying out when Sylvanas answered with a harsh thrust, sending stars dancing across her vision.

Belore that cry was so satisfying. With a growl, Sylvanas stopped trying to tease the little mage until she begged, going straight to harsh thrusts as her hand squeezed down on Jaina’s neck to remind her who was in charge. The strangled cries she got were music to her ears, and she found she didn’t mind the nails biting into her sides as Jaina fought back. It was delicious, and going by the look on the Admiral’s face, it was a mutual feeling. “Such. A dirty. Slut,  _ Lady _ Proudmoore!” Sylvanas ground out, groaning at the answering clench and buck of the mage’s hips.

Surprise etched the Warchief’s face moments later when she felt a bolt of arcane magic wrap around her and… slam up between her legs?! Letting out a startled cry, Sylvanas doubled over, body shaking from the experience of being filled by something that set her body on fire in the most delicious of ways. “Fuck…!” 

Glowing fingers caught her attention, followed by Jaina’s strained smirk, and Sylvanas saw red. Roaring as she sank her fangs back into Jaina’s neck, Sylvanas picked up the speed and viciousness of her thrusts to counter the play for power. 

It was honestly a bit admirable when the pressure between her legs only wavered for a moment in response to the harsh assault before starting to fill her as if she was using a toy. As her thighs began to tremble, Sylvanas began to bite her way down to Jaina’s chest, leaving blood and teeth marks as she went. 

Jaina could barely think, her body on fire from the harsh thrusts and bites, the pleasure quickly building in her core. Every bit of her attention not taken up by the feel of Sylvanas in her, around her, on top of her, was focused on keeping up the arcane sigils currently powering the tendril fucking the elf. With a twist of her wrist, she enlarged the tendril and sped it up, grinning at the strangled moan that filled the air. A third finger slamming into her core in response drew a harsh cry from her as her body arched off of the war table. She was so damn close, but she refused to hit her peak unless she dragged Sylvanas with her. 

Another twist of her wrist, and a small flick, had the arcane energy speeding up once more, vibrating as it did and she was rewarded with another moan and Sylvanas shaking against her, cursing up a storm. “Not...not gonna...g-go over the edge unless I drag you down with me, Warchief,” she hissed out, eyes starting to roll back as the pleasure slowly overwhelmed her iron control. Thankfully, her trick had, well, done the trick.

Sylvanas let out a roar as she hit her peak, body taut as her nails dug into the table, leaving dents in the polished wood, the other hand clenching down on Jaina’s neck hard enough to leave bruises. Hand slipping from Jaina’s neck, Sylvanas collapsed on top of the gasping mage, body shaking with aftershocks. Belore, she hadn’t had a good orgasm like that in years. For a moment, it was all too easy to forget where she was - and who she was with - as she lay on top of the warm body of her current lover, the soothing sound of a pounding heartbeat lulling her into a daze. 

Jaina hit her peak with the force of a rampaging dragon, a strangled scream filled the air as she shook beneath Sylvanas. She was just beginning to see dots when the hand tightly gripping her throat released, allowing her to gulp down air like a nearly drowned sailor. On instinct, the moment Sylvanas’ head came to rest on her chest, her hand went up to tangle in the woman’s hair, lightly massaging. The resulting rumble startled her out of her post orgasmic bliss. 

“Are...are you  _ purring?" _

The rumble cut off with a cough, the comforting weight above her vanishing as Sylvanas moved away with lightning speed, quickly fixing her clothing as best she could before pulling her cloak closed. 

“Don’t be  _ ridiculous _ Proudmoore,” Sylvanas sneered, shooting the woman a loathing look. “Pull yourself together before someone comes looking for you. You look like quite the  _ port whore _ at the moment, spread out on that table, flushed and panting.” 

With that, Jaina watched as Sylvanas went up in smoke, quite literally, and fled the room, leaving her suddenly feeling hollow and hurt as she mended her clothing and freshened the air with a wave of her hand. 

“Congratulations Jaina, you got what you wished for. Was it everything you thought it would be?” She asked herself as she sank back into the chair for a moment, a bit overwhelmed by the sudden throb of every bite and scratch on her body. 

Yes. Yes it had been. Everything and more. And yet… not nearly enough. The callous way Sylvanas had left had left Jaina feeling off kilter, and that terrified her as the only reason she could think of as to why it bothered her was because she  _ wanted  _ the Banshee Queen to stay, to share that after sex intimacy that only true lovers could share. 

“Fuck!” Jaina suddenly screamed, punching the table as she stood. She refused to acknowledge it, but she could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. She’d stupidly let herself connect with the Warchief during their romp and paid for it. It was going to be so much harder for her to concentrate on the meetings in the coming weeks. 

“What have you done Jaina?” She muttered, wiping her cheeks dry .  She was too tired and emotionally drained to potentially deal with questions were she to run into Anduin or, Gods forbid it, Genn; so, with a wave of her hand, she teleported to her rooms, mulling over what the  _ fuck  _ just happened. 


	2. The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, once you proverbially poke a Banshee Queen, she takes an interest in you. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing, Jaina doesn't quite know yet.

Jaina had been a barely held together mess the entire week, nerves fraying at the edges. It all came to a head exactly a week later when the back of her robes were grabbed on her way out of the war room. She went to protest, only to stop short at the sound of Sylvanas’ voice. 

“Now now, no need to draw attention to yourself Proudmoore.”

A shiver ran down her spine and her breath caught in her throat when she felt the elf’s fingers walk their way up the small of her back. 

“After all, I never got to use that mouth of yours for more than useless strategies.”

All thoughts of lashing out and drawing attention to them fled as arousal roared to life. Against her better judgment, she wanted dearly to see what the Banshee Queen had in mind. 

“What makes you think I’ll play along, Warchief?” Jaina asked, voice rough.

“Because you’re a good little  _ port whore,  _ are you not?” came the silky reply, those long fingers walking further up her back until her head was suddenly yanked back by her braid, her throat now vulnerable. 

Jaina’s knees went weak at the action, thighs trembling slightly.  _ Tides.  _ Sylvanas already knew her  _ too  _ well it seemed. “I’m not a fuckin' whore  _ Sylvanas,”  _ she hissed, eyes narrowing in defiance, flashing bright blue. She was in  _ no way  _ going to submit to the Banshee Queen again! No matter how much she desperately wanted it… 

Her answer was another tug, this one tilting her head to the side a bit, followed by a tongue sliding over her pulse, drawing a soft gasp from her lips. 

“Silly little mage, we _both_ know that if you didn't _want_ to be here, then you wouldn't still be here_." _Her teeth ghosted over the human's skin. "Now close the door and we’ll begin,” Sylvanas rumbled, pulling back to watch Jaina as she licked her lips. She didn’t know _what _it was, but something about the Archmage drew her in like a moth to a flame and now that she’d had a taste, she wanted it _all. _

Sylvanas smirked when Jaina hesitated before closing the door, that determined look on the Lord Admiral’s face exciting her to no end. 

Another fight for dominance it would be. 

Another, very thrilling, bout of foreplay before the main event. Surging forwards, she pinned Jaina to the door and kissed her harshly.

Jaina met Sylvanas’ gaze once she closed the door, tilting her chin up defiantly only to be pinned and kissed senseless, the tang of blood filling her mouth as a fang caught her lip. Sylvanas’ moan and the sudden attention to her lip sent a bolt of heat to her core, especially when Sylvanas’ tongue darted out to slide over the cut. 

_ Tides.  _

Sylvanas’ head spun the moment she got a true taste of Jaina’s blood while not caught in the grip of her rage. To her, the coppery tang carried a note of sweetness that made her mouth water for more and the arcane that ran through it made the elf almost drunk off of a single drop. Eagerly, she all but latched onto Jaina’s lip, losing herself for a moment as she coaxed more blood free of the cut she’d accidentally made. 

Jaina’s whimper snapped her out of her frenzy, gaze hardening as she pulled back. “Such a tasty little port whore. Perhaps if you’re good I’ll taste  _ elsewhere  _ as well,” she said, grinning ferally as she saw the little mage’s pupils dilate. “Would you like that? Having my head buried between your legs?”

Jaina moaned, knees going weak once more as she saw just how affected the Warchief was by her blood. No matter how hard Sylvanas may have tried to keep her gaze hard, there was a deep, wild want in that look. Biting her lip to reopen the cut, Jaina surged forwards into another kiss, hoping to catch Sylvanas off guard and gain the upper hand. If she was going to submit - which she knew she would, deep,  _ deep _ down - she was going to go down fighting. 

Feeling Sylvanas shudder, Jaina pressed on, backing Sylvanas into that thrice be damned war table as she continued her assault. Her hands fumbled with Sylvanas’ breaches, forgoing trying to tug them down in favor of plunging a hand into them with fingers glowing. 

A strangled cry filled the air as icy fingers found Sylvanas’s clit, Jaina’s bloody lips curling into a smirk against Sylvanas’ as she began to circle the object of her focus. She could feel Sylvanas jerking beneath her touch and it gave her such an addicting rush to know she had that much of an effect on the normally stormy Warchief. 

Jaina continued her assault of Sylvanas’ lips and clit, slowly getting lost in the sensations of both, a move which proved fatal for her dreams of being on top this time around. Just when she let her guard down to enjoy the kiss and the feel of Sylvanas under her fingers she was suddenly yanked back by her braid, wide blue eyes meeting smoldering red. Moments later her hands suddenly found themselves behind her back and bound together in a way that left her unable to draw sigils in the air. 

“Naughty little mage. I’ve let you have your fun, now it’s my turn…” Sylvanas growled, tugging Jaina along as she used her death magic to rid herself of her breeches, settling down on her throne like chair at the head of the war table. 

“To your knees, _ whore.” _

Seeing the visible shudder run through the mage had Sylvanas nearly salivating. The woman was so deliciously submissive, but not to the point where it was no fun. No, Proudmoore was a willful, defiant sub that ignited a deep, primal instinct to dominate and claim. The claim bit threw her off, but she hid it well as she watched Jaina struggle before her.

“ _ Now,  _ Lord Admiral. I don’t have all day,” Sylvanas said, pointing to the floor next to her feet. 

Jaina felt her knees go weak at the sight of Sylvanas lounging in that damnable throne chair of hers, mouth going dry when she was ordered to her knees. She wanted dearly to say no - to fight back - but with her arousal coating her thighs and that smoldering look locked on to her it was all she could do to just remain standing.

The snarl curling on Sylvanas’ lips when she didn’t immediately fall to her knees broke the last of her will and she sank to the floor as gracefully as she could with her arms bound behind her back. Her cheeks were burning as she knelt beside Sylvanas, humiliation and arousal coursing through her in equal measure. It was one thing to be fucked into submission on a table, it was another to kneel at your former enemy’s feet like an eager sub. 

“Look at me, little mage.”

Jaina stubbornly kept her head down, refusing to let the Warchief see just how affected she was by her current position. It was not to be, as when she refused she felt a gauntlet covered hand grip her chin and yank upwards with just enough force to make sure she couldn’t fight it. 

Sylvanas gazed down at the mage in her grasp, taking in every detail from the flush of her cheeks to those beautifully blown pupils. The Lord Admiral was  _ enjoying  _ being so helpless before her. Grinning, she leaned down, face inches from Jaina’s. “Good girl,” she rumbled, ears twitching slightly as she heard Jaina’s breath hitch. That was yet another kink to add to the growing list of things her little mage liked.

Studiously ignoring her sudden claim of the woman before her, Sylvanas reached down and ran one of the sharp claws on her gauntlet over the mage’s robes, slicing them open and pushing them down the woman’s arms until she had a beautiful view. Once satisfied she leaned back, spreading her legs. “Come here  _ pet,”  _ she said, eyeing Jaina neutrally as the woman swallowed hard. “Time to put your mouth to use,  _ please me.” _

Jaina shuffled just a little closer, leaning forward to press kisses up the exposed thighs. She added in a nip here and there, trying to maintain her position of ‘fighting back’, though her actions seemed to please Sylvanas more than annoy her. The more she stalled, however, the more irritated the Warchief got, grabbing hold of Jaina’s hair and all but yanking her forward, pressing her face exactly where she wanted it.

“We both know that we want this, Lord Admiral,” Sylvanas growled, looking down at the human. “So you either stop wasting both our time, or I will  _ make  _ you.”

Jaina’s eyes went wide the moment Sylvanas tugged her forward, inhaling sharply at the action only to groan as the scent of Sylvanas’ arousal washed over her. Sylvanas was right, no matter how much Jaina wished to deny it. She desperately wanted to taste the Warchief and watch the woman’s expression as she came.

No matter how much she wanted to keep fighting, the call of Sylvanas’s scent was too much to bear and she leaned in, sliding her tongue through the Warchief’s folds, shuddering at the taste. 

_ Tides.  _

Snapping her gaze upwards, she watched Sylvanas’ reaction as she zeroed in on the elf’s clit, heart pounding a tattoo against her ribs as she worked. She tried so hard - and failed rather spectacularly - to not get lost in the sensations and the role she was given. As much as she hated to admit it, she  _ thrived  _ in the role of Sylvanas’ sub. It was so  _ freeing  _ to not have to be in charge for once. 

Shaking away her thoughts, she focused in on her given task, tongue, lips, and teeth working over Sylvanas’ core and clit. She could worry about her feelings over this whole situation later.

Sylvanas hissed the moment her -  _ the  _ little sub’s tongue slid out to taste her. If she didn’t know better, she’d say the mage was using arcane magic to increase the pleasure now coursing through her as she worked, but she’d made sure to bind Jaina in a way that she  _ couldn’t  _ cheat her way through this. That left the thrilling realization that Jaina was  _ just that good  _ at going down on a woman which left Sylvanas itching to further explore what other tricks the mage had. 

Head falling back against her throne, Sylvanas let out a low, appreciative groan as she felt Jaina’s tongue dip into her slit between bouts of focus on her clit. Hips rolling slightly, Sylvanas settled a hand on Jaina’s head, the claws of her gauntlet lightly scratching along the mage’s scalp. When she glanced back down at her little sub, a bolt of arousal hit her. Those bright blue eyes were locked on to her with a mix of awe and deep,  _ deep  _ need and it was all the Banshee Queen could do to keep from releasing the mage to tug her up onto her lap. 

These urges she’d been having when it came to the mage were… startling to say the least, and this latest one shook her to the core. She wanted to  _ cuddle  _ the damn woman and bring them  _ both  _ to a peak. It was almost nauseating how quickly she’d gotten…  _ attached  _ to the little mage after that first fuck. 

Shoving those…  _ feelings…  _ down, Sylvanas gripped Jaina’s head a bit tighter and tugged her closer, letting out a snarl. “Don’t slack off now,  _ port whore.  _ You won’t be getting  _ anything  _ until I’m satisfied.”

Jaina’s heart skipped a beat when red met blue, a spark of something suspiciously  _ feeling filled  _ catching in the Banshee Queen’s gaze before it hardened once more and that damnable nickname popped back up. It was spat out this time, much like when Sylvanas had left after their last affair, and it left Jaina wondering if it was a defence mechanism of sorts for when the woman went soft. The last time Sylvanas had relaxed against her and purred, and this time her gaze had gone soft for a split second. 

She filed that thought away for later as she was shoved deeper between Sylvanas’ legs, a low groan escaping her as she dove back in with gusto, pulling out every trick in her book to try and get Sylvanas to vocalize more. If only she had her hands free!

Glancing back up at Sylvanas for a moment, Jaina made a split second decision and bit down lightly on the woman’s clit, eyes widening and the answering cry and buck of her hips against her. The hand tightening further on her head confirmed her suspicions that Sylvanas liked a bit of pain. Redoubling her efforts, she began to pepper in small nips between lavishing Sylvanas’ clit with attention and plunging her tongue deep into the woman’s core.

Soon she was rewarded for her persistence with the feel of Sylvanas’ hips trembling against her, those powerful thighs rippling with every jerk and roll. Small moans and gasps filled the air soon after and Jaina felt the hand on her head start to clench and release, almost as if kneading like a cat. A quick glance at the woman’s other hand confirmed that yes, she was kneading the throne arm as well as her head the closer she got to her peak. 

_ Tides  _ that was adorable.

She didn’t dare comment though, as the last time she had Sylvanas had closed up faster and tighter than a bank safe. Focusing back in on her task, she gave one last bite and suck combo to Sylvanas’ clit before bracing herself as Sylvanas’ hips bucked forwards, applying gentle, constant attention as her partner of sorts toppled over the edge with a rough cry. 

When Sylvanas finally stopped jerking, Jaina pulled back slightly, resting her head on the Warchief’s thigh as she panted.  _ Tides.  _ She was so, so very worked up, and she didn’t know if Sylvanas would take care of it, or flee after showing her soft side again. 

  
  


Sylvanas’ claws dug into the arms of her throne, having barely remembered to release Jaina’s head before she hit her peak. A rough cry filled the air as she shook against Jaina’s mouth, idly noting the woman kept up the attention to her core to draw out the pleasure. When she finally came back down from her peak, Sylvanas took a moment to catch her breath, shivering every time Jaina’s hot breath washed over her sensitive core. 

Once she felt she could reliably speak without her voice wobbling, Sylvanas gripped the back of Jaina’s neck and hauled the woman up enough to catch her in a searing kiss, a low growl filling the air as the taste of Jaina’s blood and her own arousal mingled on her tongue and lips.  _ Belore  _ that was delicious.

With another growl, Sylvanas tugged Jaina up and onto her lap, facing the woman away from her so her front was presented to the empty room. Using her own legs to spread Jaina’s wide, she once again used a claw from her gauntlet to slice through Jaina’s clothing, leaving the mage’s soaked core exposed. Flicking her wrist, one gauntlet disappeared, leaving her fingers free to torture her sub without truly hurting her. It wouldn’t do to injure the leader of your alliance’s ally after all.

Gripping Jaina’s throat with her other hand, Sylvanas let a wicked grin curl on her lips as she slid her tongue over the mage’s pounding pulse. “So eager, little  _ port whore…”  _ she rumbled, grin widening when she felt Jaina tremble on her lap. “Will you  _ beg  _ for gratification?”

Jaina’s eyes went wide as she was positioned on Sylvanas’ lap, completely spread out and exposed for anyone to walk in and see. Had… had she remembered to lock the door to the war room?  _ Tides  _ she hoped so. 

Being asked if she would beg sent a fresh bolt of arousal to Jaina’s core, her cheeks burning as she swallowed hard. She would.  _ Tides  _ she would. At this point, she’d do just about anything to feel Sylvanas inside her again. Still, the words seemed stuck in her throat as she shook in Sylvanas’ grip, a soft whine finally escaping her lips as her frustration got the best of her.

Sylvanas’ eyebrow rose at the whine, a shiver going down her spine as she leaned in to drag her fangs over Jaina’s shoulder. “Come on now,  _ beg  _ for me little mage,” she said as she raked her nails over Jaina’s abdomen, going so close to where the frustrating little human needed it, but never actually giving her what she needed. 

“Please…”

Sylvanas’ ears perked up at the soft, raspy whimper, thighs flexing with the effort to keep from clenching closed.  _ Belore  _ that was hot. Biting down on Jaina’s shoulder, she groaned when a louder plea escaped Jaina’s lips, the arcane heavy blood filling her mouth making her hips roll despite all efforts to stay still. 

“P-please Sylvanas, please touch me…” Jaina whimpered, hips rolling into the hand on her abdomen. Arousal and shame burned through her in equal measure as she panted and begged for release, the combo heightening the experience quite a bit. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Jaina felt those fingers slide blessedly closer to her core, a high pitched whine filling the room as every muscle in her body went taut with anticipation. Until, that is, they stopped, inches from her clit. Another needy whine filled the air, Jaina far too gone in her pleasure to care anymore as she began begging Sylvanas to touch her.

“Please… Please Sylvanas.  _ Tides,  _ I need it so bad!”

Sylvanas chuckled softly, smug pride filling her as she tilted Jaina’s head to the side, lips and teeth beginning to explore the woman’s neck. “Such a needy little whore you are. Do you truly want me to  _ fuck  _ you Lady Proudmoore? Do you want me to sink my fingers into you and fuck you until you can’t walk, let alone stand?”

Jaina’s frantic nodding drew another chuckle from Sylvanas before she slid her fingers down, drawing lazy circles around Jaina’s clit. She was having  _ far  _ too much fun to give in just yet. Jaina’s pleas were sweet music to her ears.

Finally Sylvanas decided to indulge the poor woman, speeding up her rubbing and groaning at the obscene noises the little mage made. The string of curses, praise, and begging was far more than enough to stoke the fires of her arousal once more until she gave in and sank her fangs into Jaina’s neck, drinking greedily as she slammed her fingers home and curled them.

Jaina’s answering scream of pleasure made Sylvanas moan, the haze of her arcane filled blood high lowering her control quite a bit. Speeding her harsh thrusts up, she let her free hand drop to her little mage’s chest, cupping a breast and running the cool leather of her gauntlet flick over the nipple.

All too soon Jaina was shaking in her lap, breath coming in harsh pants as she dug her nails into Sylvanas’ thighs. The jolt of pain only drove Sylvanas closer to another, small orgasm, her own breath sharp and short as sped up her thrusts, the harsh pace finally drawing another scream from Jaina as she came.

Jaina saw white as she tumbled over the edge, convulsing in Sylvanas’ lap as the combined sensation of the cool leather on her breast and the blinding pace hit her like a rampaging dragon. Vision going dark, she managed a weak ‘Sylvanas…’ before the embrace of unconsciousness took her. 

Sylvanas’ eyes widened as Jaina went limp in her lap, arousal forgotten in the wake of panicking for a moment as she drew her little human closer. After making sure nothing was wrong, Sylvanas indulged herself in a bit of a guilty pleasure and tucked Jaina up onto her lap, cradling her in her arms. “Troublesome…” she muttered as she held Jaina close, ears flicking restlessly. 

“You, my little mage, will cause me so much trouble,” Sylvanas said softly, red eyes closing for a moment as she let out a groan. Idly, and without conscious thought, one hand began to lightly caress Jaina’s belly and side.

Jaina slowly came back to to the feeling of soft caresses and the warmth of being held. Confusion took hold as she tried to remember where she was, and why she was unconscious. Slowly, images began trickling in, her cheeks slowly flushing as her heart skipped a beat. She’d been thoroughly fucked into unconsciousness by the Warchief...and now she was being held and caressed?

Eyes slowly opening, Jaina’s gaze focused in on the sight of Sylvanas. The woman was deep in thought, beautiful red eyes glazed over as she continued to idly stroke Jaina’s belly. She didn’t dare stir further or speak, afraid to break the spell. 

Sadly, she had stirred enough to jolt Sylvanas out of her daze, the woman’s unreadable gaze locking on to hers.

Sylvanas froze as she felt Jaina stir, gaze snapping down to see the mage’s bright blue eyes locked on to hers, a look of awe on her features. Silently cursing, she stood and - carefully - dropped Jaina onto the plush throne seat, redressing with a curl of death magic smoke. Without another word, or glance back, she turned to smoke and fled the room.

Once back in her quarters she sat down shakily, staring down at her still sticky fingers. “ _ Belore!”  _ she swore,  _ “ _ What have you  _ done  _ Sylvanas!” Gritting her teeth, she bared her fangs and growled, ears pinning back. “ _ No more. _ ”


	3. The Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So poking a Banshee Queen one too many times turned out not to be the best idea. Despite the utter disaster it became, it did have a few perks. A few really confusing perks, like having the full - strangely careful - attention of said Banshee Queen.

_ Weeks.  _ It had been weeks before Jaina saw Sylvanas again - outside their war meetings - and far longer before she managed to talk to her. 

After rudely being dropped onto the throne and left messy and exposed, Jaina had barely managed to get herself looking presentable before one of her men had barreled through the door looking for her. Thankfully it hadn’t been one of her worgen soldiers, or there would have been  _ many  _ questions to answer.

After sending the soldier away she’d fled to her quarters to lick her proverbial wounds, mulling over the enigma that was Sylvanas Windrunner. It had taken her an embarrassingly long time to puzzle out that maybe Sylvanas had just as much trouble letting people in as she had, which left her stumped as to what to do. 

Sylvanas had  _ clearly  _ shown softness and attachment the second time they were together intimately and all the war talks had been oddly charged and, dare she say, pleasant. She knew that there was  _ something  _ building between them, and she needed to figure out if Sylvanas saw it too, and if she wanted to explore it further.

She’d finally figured that she needed to talk to the stoic elf, but that had opened up a new can of worms. The damnable elf was  _ nowhere  _ to be found after meetings. She’d spent weeks on end trying to find Sylvanas, only to find out she’d just missed the woman by seconds. It had been a frustrating month of near misses before she finally managed to corner Sylvanas, only to have the woman sneer and turn to smoke. 

It had taken her another month and a half of spotting Sylvanas and losing her in a crowd, watching her turn to smoke, or having men from both their parties interrupt before Jaina managed to trick Sylvanas into a room and ward the ever living hell out of it to keep Sylvanas from going up in smoke again. 

  
  


Sylvanas was thoroughly annoyed. She’d been trying for months on end to keep that damnable mage out of her head… and heart. For the first few weeks she’d completely succeeded in both keeping the woman off of her mind for the most part, and keeping away from her. But then Jaina had gotten craftier and it had gotten harder and harder to keep away from the determined woman. 

It came to a head when she was told she was needed in the war room, only to be trapped by the damnable mage she was desperately trying to ignore. Anger flared to life as she felt arcane magic flood the room, a snarl curling on her lips. 

“Open the door,  _ Proudmoore,”  _ she hissed, ears pinned back as her glowing gaze settled on the stubborn human before her. “I do not appreciate being  _ held against my will.” _

Jaina nearly faltered at the sheer anger in the gaze leveled against her. The wisps of glowing red were as mesmerizing as they were terrifying, but she managed to soldier on, shoulders squared stubbornly. “Look, I- We need to talk about what’s been going on!” Jaina said as she twisted her gauntleted hands together. “I  _ know  _ you’ve felt something more than just frustration and anger when we’ve…” she trailed off, taking a shaky breath, “I’ve  _ seen  _ you! You’ve… you  _ held me, _ and I…” Jaina was cut off by a cold laugh, her heart freezing in her chest.

_ “Felt something? _ Oh you poor, _ delusional  _ woman. I  _ felt  _ something alright. I felt hate, I felt anger, I felt frustration...and it felt  _ so good  _ to defile you, but anything else? No,” Sylvanas spat, baring her fangs towards the mage. “ _ You  _ may have, - a foolish thing for you to do, as once this new war is over we’re  _ done  _ interacting -  _ I,  _ however, am far above  _ feeling things  _ for a mere, insignificant human. You are  _ nothing.” _

Jaina reared back as if struck, blue eyes wide as her grasp on the arcane wavered enough for Sylvanas to turn to smoke and leave. Swallowing hard, Jaina stumbled over to the nearest seat and sank into it, eyes burning as she held back the urge to cry. 

‘You are  _ nothing.’ _

Sylvanas’ voice echoed in her head, a soft whine filling the air as Jaina hunched over. It hurt.  _ Tides  _ it hurt. She knew it shouldn’t have, she barely knew the elf, but…  _ something  _ about Sylvanas drew her in, and their little trysts hadn’t helped her at all. She’d genuinely become interested in Sylvanas, both through their little escapades in the war room, and the months of war talks. 

Shaking her head, she forced back her feelings and waved a hand, pulling up a portal to her quarters. She didn’t have the emotional control to deal with  _ anyone  _ now. As it was, she spent the rest of her day in bed, not quite crying - she wouldn’t allow herself that luxury - but staring vacantly at the ceiling. How could she have been so  _ stupid? _

  
  


Sylvanas staggered once she landed in her room, sinking back against the wall as she clutched at her chest. She had done  _ exactly  _ as she’d planned for the possibility of being cornered by the mage, but she’d failed to take one factor into account. She’d forgotten to factor in her -  _ the -  _ mage’s reaction to her words. 

The sight of Jaina’s wide eyes slowly filling with tears, and the little wobble of her lip had hit Sylvanas like a punch to the chest, and it had taken every ounce of will she had to keep from reacting to the utterly devastated look on her - _ the -  _ human’s features until the warding around the room failed enough for her to force her way through them. \

“Belore…” she muttered, voice rough and wobbling slightly - not that she’d ever admit to it _ \-  _ as she rubbed her sternum lightly.

It took Sylvanas three weeks before she broke. Three long weeks of being haunted by that look of utter heartbreak on her -yes, she’d given up on trying to deny the claim - little mage’s features. 

When she finally admitted to herself she should try to apologize to the little human she set about going to find her as  _ discreetly  _ as possible. She also needed to find a way to assure Jaina that this wasn’t an apology for the sake of the alliance... Shaking her head slightly, she began eavesdropping on Alliance and Horde members alike, feigning disinterest for it all. It was then that she overheard a few Alliance members muttering worriedly about their Lord Admiral being on the frontlines, a sentence that made Sylvanas’ heart drop. 

Hurrying away, she went over the meetings she’d been to in the last month with a fine toothed comb, trying to find out  _ when  _ Jaina would have agreed to go to the frontlines. It had to have been after she told Jaina she was nothing. Which… quite honestly made the Banshee Queen feel like shit. Not that she’d  _ ever  _ admit it. 

Once back in her quarters she let out a scream and slammed her fist into the wall, death magic running rampant around her. She never should have risen to the mage’s advances, she never should have gotten attached, she never… should have said that Jaina was nothing.

Jaina licked her lips as she stood on the bow of her ship, hands tightly gripping the railing. They were fast approaching the battlefield now, and she  _ had  _ to get her head in the game. She couldn’t afford to let her thoughts linger on Sylvanas and their last encounter. It still hurt - a gaping wound on her chest like the Dead Scar of Silvermoon - but she couldn’t let it affect her when she was about to head into battle against Neo-Alliance and Neo-Hoard members, or as they’d been calling themselves lately, The Holy Plague.

Finally the anchors dropped and men began piling into rowboats and summoning mounts, a good portion of them heading for the shores of Exodar to set up barracks while the truly heavy hitters headed to the Darkshore, hitting hard and fast just below Auberdine at a previously scoped out supply point. Jaina herself went to the barracks first, helping to set up with her men and women before forming tactical plans based on what the scouts brought back with the raiding party. 

The next month and a half went by in a blur, Jaina spending more and more time on the battlefield as more of her men came back injured due to a skilled warrior. She was the only match for him, it seemed. Multiple skirmishes broke out up and down the coastline, a few even spilling over into the Bloodvenom Post and the Grove of the Ancients.

Finally it seemed like there was an end in sight as one day on the battlefield she saw the white flags go up. Her split second distraction in her duel with the warrior - Vargo - cost her dearly as the worgen’s sword slashed up her front from hip to shoulder diagonally. On instinct she lashed out with her staff, an arc of arcane magic slicing into the man fatally. 

Both fell to the ground moments later, Vargo on his back, and Jaina on her knees with her staff as a crutch. Within seconds her allies were surrounding her, healers shouting out orders as she was hauled up and onto a stretcher. She lost consciousness then, the jarring movements sending a white hot bolt of pain through her.

When she finally came to she was in her bed in the captain’s quarters of her personal ship, Healers surrounding her as they slowly worked on closing the gaping wound on her front. Jaina faded back out a few moments later only waking up once it was dark. Slowly sitting up in bed proved to be a  _ Bad Idea,  _ but Jaina soldiered through the pain enough to lean back against the headboard of her bed. With a weak flick of her hand the curtains to her bed opened and a few of the arcane lights near her bed lit up, casting a light glow in the cabin. 

Another flick brought a book to her fingers and Jaina soon settled down to read, occasionally - gingerly - rubbing the blood spotted bandages wrapped tightly around her torso. Reading into the early morning, Jaina was eventually scolded about moving by the healers before being briefed on the situation. They had won, the Holy Plague had retreated and left them to occupy the area, barracks and settlements were being set up, and Jaina herself would be going back to Alliance/Horde headquarters immediately for some mandatory rest. 

Despite protests to stay and help, she was shipped off the moment she was stable enough to be without a healer, leaving her pouting in her cabin for most of the long trip home. 

The New Alliance members all breathed a sigh of relief when notification of Jaina coming home reached them. Neither Horde nor Alliance members really knew  _ why,  _ but something about the Archmage seemed to have calmed the usually volatile Warchief, or at least kept her temper at bay. No one had noticed it either until Lord Admiral Proudmoore had left to join the frontlines and Sylvanas was left unmatched in power. Her temper turned more foul than ever, even towards her soldiers, and collateral damage from her rages had gone up considerably. 

It was a consensus among them all that as soon as word came that Jaina’s ship was docked in the port they would spread the word where the Warchief would ‘accidentally’ overhear them. Perhaps then the explosions and screams would stop…

Sylvanas threw yet another horde member out of the meeting hall, a harsh snarl on her lips. The stupidity levels seemed to have gone up quite a bit since Jaina had left and Sylvanas couldn’t  _ stand  _ it! Without the Lord Admiral here she had no one that matched her intellect, no one that could rival her, and it drove her up the wall.

She studiously ignored the part of her that noted her increased anger might also be a bit because of the way they had left things before Jaina’s deployment. Sylvanas wouldn’t be going there, not at all. It hurt far too much to dredge that up… so she took it out on those around her. Not that it was a healthy coping skill… at all. 

Finally she got word - or rather heard by eavesdropping - that Jaina was coming home and something inside of her settled, at least a small bit. She could - possibly - start to mend things with the little mage. She missed the rival she’d had, and if she was truly honest with herself, she missed the feel of the little mage against her.

Shaking her head, she fled back to her quarters to prepare. If Jaina was to come home, she was going to make an  _ impression  _ and hopefully gain back at least a bit of the strange dynamic the two of them had. 

Finally the day came that Jaina’s ship docked in the port and everyone, including Sylvanas, held their breath as they waited for Jaina to disembark. Except… she didn’t. Oh she was there alright, the sailors confirmed that much, but they also said she’d been holed up in her cabin for most of the trip working on new plans of attack and orders for the new stronghold and she wasn’t likely to  _ stop  _ doing so until she’d gotten them  _ just right.  _

Sylvanas had nearly blown up another training ground with her frustration before deciding to sneak aboard the ship to see her little human. Something inside her screamed to make it right, so she resolved to do so, or try to anyway. 

After going over her imposing outfit with a fine toothed comb she waited until dusk before turning to smoke and heading towards the ship, materializing on the deck. Ears twitching, she looked around to make sure no one was around before heading into the captain’s cabin silently. The moment her armor clinked slightly the form bent over the captain’s desk spun, staff glowing dangerously in her hand.

“S… Sylvanas?” came the choked rasp, Sylvanas’ ears twitching slightly with worry at how tired the little mage sounded. Stepping into the glow of the arcane powered lamps, the Banshee Queen tilted her head, unreadable gaze running over Jaina’s form.

Jaina stared at the elf with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and anger. What the hell was she doing here after what she’d said?! Grip tightening on her staff, the glow grew brighter as she lifted it threateningly. “Get out, Warchief. I have work to be done, and I don’t need your abuse on top of it,” she snarled out, chest aching fiercely with heartache. When Sylvanas didn’t leave, and in fact stepped closer, Jaina swung her staff - alliance be damned - and growled when it was stopped easily by a gauntlet covered hand. 

“Out, Warchief!” she said, voice cracking slightly when Sylvanas stepped right into her personal space, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. 

“No.”

Jaina let out a frustrated yell and tried to yank her staff back from Sylvanas’ grip, only to stiffen as Sylvanas’ lips crashed down on her own. She struggled for a moment, anger and confusion coursing through her before the feel of Sylvanas’ fangs nipping at her lower lip had her melting against the Banshee Queen. 

Damn their incredibly volatile and addicting chemistry. 

Sylvanas nearly crowed with delight when she felt Jaina soften against her, reciprocating the kiss. Once she had that little sign she surged forwards, deepening the kiss as her hands roughly gripped Jaina’s hips and tugged her closer. Belore had she missed this. 

Soon they were both lost in eachother, Sylvanas losing her gauntlets in favor of roughly groping Jaina’s ass as the woman clawed at her back and shoulders. When Sylvanas went to roughly cup one of her little mage’s breasts she was rudely jarred out of her lustful haze by a pained cry.

Freezing up, Sylvanas looked down at Jaina with wide eyes, her hand letting go as if burned. The sight of blood dotting Jaina’s shirt sent a jolt of fear and anger through Sylvanas as she roughly tore through said shirt to see just what was causing it. She stopped short at the sight of the angry wound cutting across her little human’s torso diagonally. 

Jaina watched curiously as a myriad of emotions crossed Sylvanas’ features, her heart skipping a beat when it settled on absolute fury. In contrast to the rather violent look, the gentle, almost hesitant touch near her wound had Jaina’s brain short circuiting. Just what the  _ hell  _ was going on…? 

_ “Who did this to you?” _

Jaina’s breath caught in her throat at the sheer fury dripping from the Warchief’s lips. “I…” she trailed off, shivering as the elf’s fingertips traced over the angry mass of scabbing and scarring. “A worgen. Champion of the Holy Plague forces on the Dark Shore. I uh… got a bit distracted when the army began retreating. Took him down though,” she explained, voice rasping hard as the gentle caresses Sylvanas gave her began gently stoking the fires of her arousal. 

Soon her breath began to come in short pants, her nipples hardening as Sylvanas continued her gentle exploration, branching out from the wound to her chest and sides. This… this was a side of Sylvanas she hadn’t truly seen before and  _ tides  _ was it leaving her confused. 

“You know better than that, little mage,” Sylvanas rumbled, a bit of guilt setting in as she realized that perhaps the reason Jaina hadn’t been fully on her game was because of her. Even if she couldn’t bring herself to voice it, perhaps she could express her regret for her words through her actions. The little mage certainly seemed receptive to the soft touches, so it shouldn’t be  _ too  _ hard, right?

Leaning in, she pressed another searing kiss to Jaina’s lips as her hands began carefully roaming over her little mage’s body, paying extra attention to all the little spots that drew gasps and whimpers from Jaina. She studiously ignored just how  _ right  _ it felt to be gentle with her little human, instead just focusing on bringing the woman to her peak.

Jaina was an utter mess as Sylvanas continued to gently work her up, her body screaming with the need for release. “F-fuck, Sylvanas…!” she cried out, hips rolling against the woman. “You don’t have to be gentle damn it, I’m not glass, wound be damned!” she finally snapped, chest heaving from just how aroused she was. 

Sylvanas’ answering growl, followed by her ink bottles being knocked off of her desk in one direction and papers in another drew an angry protest from Jaina before she was laid out on the desk and roughly entered. She thought she was going to get what she really wanted, being roughly fucked until she was sated. Instead, she got  _ half  _ of what she wanted. The gentle touches to her torso continued, little kisses and licks to her wound joining in, but at the same time Sylvanas began to pound into her core, fingers twisting and curling in deliciously perfect ways.

Sylvanas watched as Jaina writhed beneath her, her own arousal burning through her veins. Leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to the painful looking wound before moving to catch a nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue over the bud as her free hand cupped the other breast - far more gently this time - and kneaded the supple flesh. For once she gave in to her urges to be gentle and, dare she say loving, with her little human, using the excuse of her wounds to indulge herself. 

When Jaina finally cried out, back arching off of the desk, Sylvanas kept thrusting until Jaina was left a shaky, sobbing mess on the writing desk. Pulling back, she waited until she caught Jaina’s gaze to slip her fingers past her lips, a guttural groan filling the cabin as the elf savored the taste. Why the hell had she waited so long to taste the woman?! If her blood was like a drug, her arousal was sheer heaven. 

Hesitating for a moment, Sylvanas searched Jaina’s features before visibly swallowing and dropping to her knees before her, ripping the woman’s breaches off.

Jaina’s eyes widened as she watched Sylvanas hesitate, the near normal emotions catching her off guard. Sylvanas’s next action had Jaina’s jaw dropping as she propped herself up on her elbows to see just what the Warchief was doing. Her mouth went dry when she did. Sylvanas was staring at her core intently and licking her lips, an action that sent a bolt of arousal through her. Sylvanas had then gripped her hips and dragged her to the edge of the desk before burying her face between Jaina’s legs, drawing a strangled moan from her lips as her head fell back.

“ _ Tides…!”  _ She cried out, barely keeping herself propped up on her elbows as her thighs trembled from the sudden assault. Sylvanas’ tongue was relentless, probing and curling in ways that made Jaina see stars. She’d quite forgotten that elven tongues were a bit longer than humans’. Falling back against her desk, Jaina reached down and laced her hand in Sylvanas’ hair as her hips began to rock and jerk. 

“S-sylvanas! Fuck, oh  _ tides…!”  _ She cried out, shaking hard as a second peak hit hard, her eyes rolling back from the force. When she finally relaxed back to the now warm surface and looked down towards Sylvanas, her breath hitched at the sight of that long tongue curling over arousal slicked lips. She could see the need burning in those bright red eyes and Jaina bit her lip for a moment before shifting on the large desk into a more comfortable position, beckoning the woman with a crook of her finger.

“C’mere. I can see you need relief. Don’t know if I can move much, but like you said before, my mouth is certainly good for  _ something.” _

  
  


Sylvanas groaned at the sight of Jaina laid out before her, arousal burning brighter when the little mage beckoned her closer. Without a second thought she relieved herself of her breeches and boots before climbing onto the table and straddling Jaina’s face. Feeling the woman’s arms wrap around her thighs, Sylvanas let out a low moan when it was soon followed by Jaina’s lips and tongue where she needed the woman most. 

Hand quickly lacing in Jaina’s hair, Sylvanas began rocking her hips as the talented woman relentlessly lapped at her core and clit, adding in those delicious nips that sent ripples of pleasure through her. While she didn’t speak out like her little mage, she did wind up vocalizing a lot more than usual as Jaina worked her towards her peak. 

Sooner than anticipated Sylvanas was tumbling over the edge, a rough cry escaping her lips. Once she stopped shaking, Sylvanas slid off of the desk, legs wobbling slightly. Glancing back at Jaina after dressing herself once more, she let out a chuckle at the sight of her little mage laying sleepily on the desk they’d just defiled. 

“Come on little mage, you need sleep,” she said, carefully picking Jaina up and carrying her to the curtained off area of the cabin, correctly guessing that it was Jaina’s bed. Laying her down, she carefully took the rest of the destroyed shirt off of her little mage and looked down at the flushed, sweaty woman. “Sleep… we will talk more later,” she murmured, fidgeting for a moment before unclasping her cape and draping it over Jaina’s form. Seeing her little human clutch at the gift and curl onto her side had Sylvanas itching to join her but she resisted and turned to smoke, fleeing the room before she could let any more of these…  _ feelings  _ slip to the surface.


End file.
